unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Devourer of Gods
The Devourer of Gods is a gigantic dimensional worm, with special Cosmilite armor plating. He lives in the Unnamed Zone, where he lives by himself, and can open up wormholes to other dimensions. Anyone who is sent to the Unnamed Zone must have done something really, really horrible, because they promptly get eaten by the Devourer. The Devourer of God's UnRank is somewhere around upper Undefeatable, and as his name suggests, he eats gods. The Devourer mostly keeps to himself, except when he comes out for food once every several months. Origins The Devourer of Gods was actually just one among many of the same species of worms, and lacked armor, moving about the UnOmniverse and eating shit. But eventually, the Devourer turned out to be the most powerful. He started eliminating the competition (yes, he is a cannibal), absorbing the power of other worms and growing. Soon, the Devourer had nearly wiped out his species, and was on par with gods now. Then he started eating those, and grew even more powerful. He continues this routine to this day, ever-growing more powerful. So at one point, the Jungle Tyrant, Yharim, received news that a huge space worm had eaten his troops. This infuriated him, and he at first wanted to kill the Devourer of Gods. However, he soon came up with a better idea. He summoned the Devourer, and tried to compromise with him: the Devourer had to obey Yharim's command, and in exchange, Yharim would feed him powerful beings whenever he wanted. For some reason, the Devourer agreed, and Yharim immediately threw his most hated betrayers, Braelor and Statis, into the Unnamed Zone. Yharim enjoyed listening to their screams as the Devourer crunched them up, satisfying him for about two months. Yharim was pleased with the Devourer of Gods and gave him a special set of Cosmilite armor. And that's pretty much it. You wanted more? Too bad. Personality Although he's really powerful, the Devourer of Gods has a pretty big ego. He's very over-confident, and has such has challenged beings such as Chuck Norris in an attempt to eat them, only to be brutally slaughtered via Roundhouse Kick to the face. Luckily for him, at some point the Devourer gained the ability to respawn, so he won't have to worry. The Devourer is also very stubborn, and pretty much refuses to give up at his goals. Powers * C O N S U M E- the Devourer eats anyone less powerful than him, absorbing their powers. * Lasers- because what god doesn't ''use lasers? * Laser Orbs- creates orbs that fire more lasers. What else is there to say? * Defying Gravity- he can fly! * Inter-dimensional Travel- how else is he supposed to escape the Unnamed Zone? * Second Phase- oh yeah, if you actually manage to defeat him, his Sentinels will come after you, and if you beat them, he'll come after you again, only with fancier armor and more lasers. Have fun beating that. * Godslayer Flames- he can breathe fire, too. Did we forget to mention that? Sentinels of the Devourer The '''Sentinels of the Devourer '''are three magical creatures who are binded to the Devourer of Gods through a special contract. In this contract it is stated that the Sentinels must answer to the Devourer and the Devourer only, always obeying his commands and such. In exchange, the Devourer delivers a fraction of his power to each of the Sentinels, to help them carry out their tasks more effectively. They are currently after Providence, the Profaned Goddess, attempting to stop her from "cleansing" everything of all life. The three Sentinels of the Devourer include: Storm Weaver The Devourer of Gods is not the only one of its species. One day he so happened along a helpless, baby worm that was among the last of its kind. The Devourer, although a cannibal, pitied his fellow worm and took him in, giving him a set of armor like his, and naming him the '''Storm Weaver'. Although they may follow the contract now, the Devourer will not hesitate to turn on the Storm Weaver if he grows too powerful. Ceaseless Void The Ceaseless Void '''is only by technicality a Sentinel, having no mind of its own and only responding to the Devourer of Gods. It was the result of the Devourer still trying to figure out inter-dimensional travel. Now, everyone makes mistakes at some point, so the Devourer made a bit of an oopsie and created an inter-dimensional rift that threatened to tear apart the whole UnOmniverse. NaN patched it up with ease and promptly scolded the Devourer. The rift was locked up in a Cosmilite shell, and thus Ceaseless Void was born. Signus, Envoy of the Devourer '''Signus is a wraith of unknown origins. Although he is quite mysterious, what is known is that he is an expert at killing, possibly ''the ''best. He works as a mercenary, and only one of his targets has ever lived to the next day. Appearing before said target, Signus was about to kill him before the Devourer of Gods was called to intervene, trapping Signus in the Unnamed Zone. Despite this, Signus evaded detection for weeks, and the two eventually realized they couldn't kill each other and grew respect for each other. Signus eventually became a Sentinel by his own choice, and is the most powerful of the three. Trivia * The Devourer of Gods has a habit of calling anyone less powerful than him "kid" or "kiddo". Category:Immortal Category:Cannibals Category:Complete COMPLETE COMPLETE COMPLETE COMPLETE cannibals Category:Guys that Undefeatables Fear Category:Respawnable Guys Category:Guys with a big ego